Another Chance, A New Adventure
by Captain Holly Short LEP
Summary: What if in The Eighth Door things had gone differently between Jade and Hsi Wu. This is their story
1. The Eighth Door

This is my first story for Jackie Chan Adventures

The only I own in this story is how I chose to write it P.S. I don't own any quotes from the show that are in the story

_Another Chance, A New Adventure_

Ch: The Eighth door

"Where's my camera?" Jade asked only to hear the one voice she'd never thought she would hear again.

"Hello Jade, long time no see"

She turned around only to see-

"Hsi Wu" she whispered "What do you want" she said again this time preparing for a fight.

"Is it so wrong for friends to meet after being so long apart"

"You're not my friend" she stated as he came closer.

"But I was"

"Fine but why shouldn't I attack you right now"

"Well for one I haven't attacked you" he took a step closer and she took one back.

"For another I could have by now sent you as dinner for one of my siblings"

'Po Kong' Jade thought as Hsi Wu took another step forward and she took another back.

"And for a third-"

"Ahh" Jade slipped from the edge of the rock she had been standing on. She closed her eyes expecting to fall but her fall never came, and as she opened her eyes she found herself being carried in the arms Hsi Wu.

"And for a third I just saved your life"

"That one was an accident. Put me down." She demanded.

"Not until we talk. After all we still have a bit of time before my brothers and sisters arrive and besides it's a long way down"

"Fine. What do you want to talk about?"

"Listening now are we. Well first off how are you, second I found your camera" he said showing it to her while keeping it out of arms reach. "And third what are you doing here"

"Ah, see I knew it would circle back around to why I'm here, but first the camera please"

"Nope, knowing you you'd try to pull something with it. So how are you and what are you doing here"

She crossed her arms and grumbled something about paranoid over gown bats but Hsi Wu couldn't tell what.

"Well" he persisted.

"Alright. I'm fine, My family is fine, Tohru is fine, Drew is still a jerk, I got in trouble for using magic again, defrosted a cave man, got sucked into a portal with fish girl, and now I'm here. That good enough for you."

"For now and from your video it seems that you want to use the portal too"

"Yes and you're not going to stop me besides you know Shendu is lying about the portal being able to stay open for more than one"

"Figured that the lizard was lying again" he muttered "But either way we can't both go through the portal" he stated but this time Jade could see concern in his eyes.

"Hsi Wu, Seymour there just might be a way for both of us to get out" He looked at her and said, "Why do would you want to help me"

"Call me crazy but, there's just something different about you"

"Okay Crazy so what's your plan"

"Hold on just a moment"

Hsi Wu was confused for a moment until she took out a stiff lizard "Never go anywhere without Uncle's magic".

At the look of apprehension on his face she said, "Relax I just want to check something. Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao, Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao, Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao, Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao"

As she chanted the lizard began to glow and Hsi Wu felt as though his very being was being probed an in a daze he hardly realized that she had put away the lizard and was calling his name.

"Hsi Wu?" she asked hesitantly.

Hsi Wu shook his head, "What was that" he asked.

"Just confirming a thought, now let's go everyone else should be there"

"Right, but what if they notice you"

"Ch just pretend I'm your captive or something, any way when the portal opens you're probably going to have too make a mad dash for it, so just do a dive with me wrapped in your wings and we'll both get through"

"Got it"

As they made their way to the others, just as Hsi Wu predicted Po Kong noticed her, calling her a tasty meal, but before she could do anything Jade told them that Shendu was lying. With this new information in stock and the portal now opening the realm of Chaos became a true place of chaos as each sibling pushed each other out of the way fighting to get out. Hsi Wu let Jade get to the portal and she pretended as though her feet were stuck so the others would not realize that she was waiting for Hsi Wu. In his dive with his speed Hsi Wu came at Jade wrapped her in his wings and they both tumbled through the portal out of the Netherworld.

In front of Moose World

As they tumbled out Jackie, Uncle, and Tohru looked upon Hsi Wu and felt as though they had failed until Hsi Wu kneeled, opened his winds, and gently placed Jade upon the ground.

"Jade" Jackie called out.

"What are you doing with the demon that kidnapped Uncle" Uncle proclaimed.

"I'll explain it to you Uncle later, and only to Uncle first Jackie" she said pointedly "But bacily Hsi Wu is good he helped to free me and did you miss me"

"Not at all" Jackie said with a small smile and a shake of his head.

"Uh are you sure we can trust him" Tohru asked hesitantly.

"If you're so unsure of me even after I helped Jade then I'll change to a less threatening form" and in a matter of seconds he was Seymour once more.

"Deal" Uncle shouted.

"What, but Uncle" Jackie protested.

"I know what spell Jade has been sneaking looks at, I know that she took lizard, I know from my own spells that Hsi Wu protected Jade in the Netherworld for only good reasons, never doubt Uncle!" he proclaimed.

"Besides" He said while bending down to Jade "the portals are finally sealed forever"

"Woopy he's gone he's gone, gone, gone" they heard Valmont say from atop the moose head entrance as he danced "I've got my body back" he shouted ripping off the robe Shendu had made him wear.

"La di da di da" he sang while dancing "Boom shack a lack a boom shack a lack a"

"Fine" Jackie said but if you're going to live in this world then you have to follow the rules"

"Deal" Seymour said just as the gates of Mouse World opened and an employ wearing a Marvin Moose costume and carrying the head came out.

As the group and the man noticed each other Jade asked, "Can we Jackie" Jackie nodded and the girl ran up to the front entrance.

"Um" the man said "we're not really… your kind of early but-"

Jade smiled and the man gave in.

"-aw" he put on the head and in the voice of the cartoon character said "Welcome to moose world" and mused her hair

"Through the portal we go" Jackie said with an imitation bow.

And as Jade cheered and ran through the gates Jackie told Seymour "She's going to wear you out"


	2. Demon World part 1

Complements to NegaDuck for being the first to review and while this is a bit of a romance it's not too much because Jade is only 12.

So basically I'm going to do a few chapters for almost every episode episode but I won't always be able to update each day as high school seems persistent to keep me buried under a mountain of homework, but I'll update when I can, probably once a week or so.

The only thing I own in this story is how I chose to write it P.S. I don't own any quotes from the show that are in the story

Ch 2: Demon World (part 1)

In China

"Surprise" Jade said as her parents opened the door.

"Jade" Her parents greeted bending down to give her a hug.

"I hope you don't mind us dropping in uninvited" Jackie said while bring in his group's bags.

"Cousin Jackie it's so good to see you again" Mr. Chan said, shaking Jackie's hand.

"You have been such a wonderful role model for Jade" Mrs. Chan continued.

"Oh well Thank you I-" Jackie tried to say before he was cut off with a finger whip to the head by Uncle.

"You take credit for my good influence" Uncle said.

"Uncle" the Chan parents greeted.

"Ch is Uncle everyone's Uncle" Jade asked.

"He's actually our cousin, aren't you" her father said.

Jackie and Uncle looked at each other and shrugged.

"What brings you all to Hong Kong" Jade's mother asked.

"We banished the last demon," Tohru said

"Demon" Jade's parents exclaimed

"Shh" Jade whispered to Tohru and continued the talk with her parents, "ur right… uh the demon is the name of a roller coaster at new Hong Kong Moose World. Look at the cool watch Jackie got me there" she said raising her arm for her parents to see.

She pushed the button and the watch said "Hey, hey, hey I'm Maroen Moose"

"Oh" her father said

"Um where's Seymour" Tohru asked.

"Here I am" Seymour said as he made his way around Tohru "I couldn't find my necklace". The necklace Seymour wore was the new yin charm that Jade had given him but the second charm was one made by Uncle so that Jackie and Tohru would stop being so worried about "The Demon" (In other words Seymour). It was a small conch shell with a spell in it so if ever Seymour had any ill will that could only be found in bad chi they would know.

"Oh and who is this young gentlemen" Mrs. Chan asked.

"Hello madam," Seymour greeted, "my name is Seymour, Seymour Wu"

"Oh… uh yes" Jackie said "I'm going to be watching Seymour for a few years while his parents are working"

"That's right" Uncle continued "Their work takes them practically everywhere, so Seymour will be staying with us for school"

"Oh alright" Mrs. Chan said "please have a seat we will make tea"

"Wipe your feat" Jades father reminded.

When both parents were out of hearing rang Jade whispered to Tohru and Seymour "Easy T and remember Seymour, if mom and dad find out about all this demon stuff there's no why they'll let me stay with Jackie"

"Jade" Jackie said "ancient history; the portals have been sealed, the demons we can't trust have been banished, even Shendu is no more".

In Netherworld

Shendu was being electrocuted by Tchang Zu while being doused with water by Bai Tza.

"Stop" he cried.

"What is it now Shendu" Tchang Zu asked.

Shendu said, while out of breath, "admittedly I have failed you my siblings" another shock "but I may also save you as well we can all regain our freedom and even regain the centuries wasted in this voided if you allow my to perform one last recourse

"Hu and that would be?" Po Kung asked.

"The book of ages" Shendu replied.

"Ludicrous" Dai Gui said.

"Even we never dare to tamper with that" Xiao Fung agreed

"You risk altering the very fabric of reality" Bai Tza proclaimed

"I'm I to assume this reality pleases you sister" Shendu asked.

"These are desperate times" Po Kung conceded.

"Yes they are" Shendu said "and it's not like our dear brother Hsi Wu has done anything to free us since he was released from this prison"

"Hm" Tso Lan thought, "he has a point".

"Then I will make things right" Shendu persisted. "All you need do is allow me to once more depart from this realm and poses a human"

"Wait" Tchang Zu said, "I don't trust him how do we know that we still can't trust Hsi Wu instead"

"Very true" Tso Lan "let us contact him a find out if he has really turned on us"

In China

"So you dropped the Jahoositz for Wu huh" Jade asked.

"Yes, that last name was a spit second thought so I switched it for something more me" Seymour replied

"Well it certainly sounds be-"

"Uhg" Seymour grunted while clutching his head.

"Uh Seymour are you ok"

"Uh Jade is Seymour ok" Jackie asked

"I don't know, Seymour?" Jade asked.

"My brothers and sister, their trying to contact me" Seymour said with a bit of a strain.

"No doubt they are expecting you to set them free" Uncle said.

"But I don't want to" Seymour replied

"There aren't more demons on the way are there Sensei" Tohru asked.

"I hope not" Uncle said.

"Seymour is going to be alright right Uncle" Jade asked in worry with her arms cradling Seymour.

"He will have to talk with his siblings as they will keep calling him until the strain of holding them back puts him in a coma"

"Tea anyone" Mrs. Chan asked while holding up the tea pot.

"Actually can Seymour use the restroom he has a slight migraine and needs to take the medicine he carries on him"

"Of course the restroom is right down the hall, second door to the left" Mr. Chan said.

"Thank you" Seymour replied.

After Seymour locked the door to the bathroom he changed back to Hsi Wu and channeled the magic into the bathroom mirror.

"Hello Hsi Wu" Tso Lan greeted.

"Tso Lan, brothers and sisters what a surprise"

"Enough pleasantries Hsi Wu, what are you planning to help free us" asked Bai Tza.

"Plan, yes well I have gained the trust of Chan family through the girl and am attempting to have them free you but I must go before they become suspicious of me. Good bye brothers and sisters" Hsi Wu said quickly and closed the conversation.

In the Netherworld

The view screen Hsi Wu's siblings had been watching him on had turned red.

"See" Shendu said "Hsi Wu was lying, he is a traitor"

"Hm yes and it would seem as though he has fallen for the Chan girl" Tso Lan commented.

"Yes the screen turned golden when he spoke of her" Dai Gui said.

"We will give you one more chance Shendu" said Xiao Fung "but it is your last"

"I understand" said Shendu "and I will not fail you"

In China

"How are you feeling Seymour" Mrs. Chan asked Seymour when he came back to the living room and sat next to Jade, accepting the cup of tea he was given.

"Much better thank you" Seymour replied.

"More tea anyone" Mrs. Chan asked but not seconds later a small portal open behind Jackie and out came Shendu's ghostly form as he flew right in to Jackie.

"Oh" Jackie groaned

"Jackie?" Jade questioned worriedly.

As Jackie opened his eyes they became red he was no longer Jackie he was Shendu.

When Jade and Seymour saw Jackie's red eyes they gasped. Shendu growly lowly and dropped the cup Jackie had been holding causing it to fall and crack.

"Hu my tea cup" Mrs. Chan said

"Quickly before it stains" Uncle said passing her the napkins her husband had gathered.

"A broken tea cup is the least of yo-" Shendu tried to say before he was cut off by Jade covering Jackie's mouth.

"Huh a demo-" Tohru was about to exclaim before he too was cut off by an elbow jab to the chest and a shh by Uncle. Uncle directed Tohru to grab Jackie while Jade's parents were busy cleaning the tea spin.

When Shendu had gotten Jade to release him Tohru restrained him again using his big arms to immobilize Jackie's torso, arms, and mouth.

"Well this was fun got to go" Jade said while pulling Seymour with her.

"You are leaving" Mrs. Chan asked

"So soon" Mr. Chan asked.

"We'll be back it's just uh Jackie um" Jade replied.

"Allergic" Uncle said.

"Yeah um uh um… Tea makes his eyes all red" Jade continued.

"What does he say" her father asked.

"Uh thank you very much good bye" she while dragging along the still shocked Seymour as Uncle waved good bye.

But as Tohru approached the door Shendu used Jackie's legs to spring himself of the door and out of Tohru's grip while falling the giant as well. He ran past Jade's parents and jumped out the window catching a building pole before landing safely on the ground and running away.


	3. Demon World part 2

Sorry I haven't updated in a while homework is a horror (I wonder if that's the main attraction at haunted houses)

The only thing I own in this story is how I chose to write it P.S. I don't own any quotes from the show that are in the story

Ch 3: Demon World (part 2)

Jade's parent's watched Jackie, her father gasped and her mother called Jackie reckless.

"Quickly" Uncle said gesturing towards the door as Tohru regained his bearings.

"Jade" her father called just as she began to follow Uncle, "You are not going anywhere by to your room"

"You are moving back in with us immediately" her mother said.

"I am" Jade asked

"I'll meet you at your window" Hsi Wu said as he released her hand and followed Uncle

"We are very sorry Jade" her father said as her parents put her in her room "but it seem it is unsafe for you to remain with Cousin Jackie"

"He is clearly a trouble maker" her mother continued.

Jade looked at her parents and nodded her head.

"Jackie is not a trouble maker but he is in trouble" Jade said when she was alone in her room but then she heard a knock and saw Seymour with his wings.

She came over and opened the window.

"Seymour" she said with a smile.

"Come on we need it find them"

"Got it" Jade said as Seymour gathered her in his arms and flew off.

~*~ !~*~! ~*~ !~*~! ~*~

"I could not find Jackie" Uncle told Tohru.

"Me nether" Tohru replied.

"Ugh same here" Jade said.

Uncle and Tohru looked up to see Seymour carrying Jade in the air.

"Hi" Seymour said sheepishly.

"Jade Seymour" the two reprimanded just as Jade's phone rang and Seymour landed them, pulling in his wings.

"Hello" she answered.

"Jade" She heard the voice say.

"Jackie" she asked.

"I'm at the airport Shendu's flying to Australia"

"Australia why" Jade asked.

"You will find out soon enough," Shendu said "oh and tell my brother that he is now a traitor" he continued before dropping the phone.

"Jackie, Jackie!" Jade called.

Jade redialed "Captain Black requesting satellite Surveillance to track Jackie, yeah that's right Jackie and we're going to need a jet a fast one"

As the group began their journey to the airport Jade held back Seymour.

"What's wrong Seymour you've been quiet since Shendu came" she asked.

"I'm a traitor Jade, if we don't stop my brother then I will be tortured day in and day out by my siblings and you will be in great danger" he answered.

"Why just me"

"Because they will try to get to me through you"

Australia

As the bus came to a stop Shendu stepped out he said "The book is close at hand" and began to walk to the hidden sanctuary.

As he climbed into the small cave entrance Uncle, Tohru, Jade, and Seymour arrived at the same entrance and climbed out of the sheep truck to follow.

As Shendu opened the portal and stepped through Jade cried "Jackie" and jumped in with Seymour quickly following.

She lifted her head and saw the sanctuary as Shendu stepped forward to rewrite the world.

"Don't know what you're doing but it can't be good" she said to herself as she began to run forward with Seymour following and Uncle with Tohru coming through the portal. Uncle gasped as he saw the book of ages

"Here we are" Shendu said with a proud malevolent smile on his face.

"The Book of Ages, where all history is magically recorded" Uncle said in surprise realizing what Shendu intended to do.

Jade ran and jumped onto Jackie's back just as Shendu was about to rewrite history.

"History lesson's over Shendu" Jade said as she struggled to take the brush out of Jackie's hand but she couldn't and he knock her of. As she fell her hand grabbed hold of the book of ages and she was able to tear off a piece and land in Seymour's a waiting arms causing them both to fall over.

"So it is written, so it shall be" Shendu said as he rewrote history.

~*~ !~*~! ~*~ !~*~! ~*~

As Jade awoke she found her parents looking over her but now they were dressed in strange blue gray peasants clothe.

"Jade" they said as her mother bent down to hug her.

"Mom Dad" Jade said in confusion

"What are you doing here" her mother asked.

"Uh Hong Kong Moose World" she answered.

"Why aren't you at the place" her father questioned.

"And where did you find those strange clothes" her mother asked.

"I was going to ask you two the same thing" she replied.

"And what do you have in your hands" her mother asked

"Uh" she said as she looked at the paper just as her family heard horns being played.

"Hurry" her father said "we must pay our respects" and with that they helped her stand and usher her outside

As they made their way through the crowed Jade asked "respects, to who?"

"What is going …on" she said as everyone as one knelt down as two green dragons came over the hill.

"Jade" her mother said as she pulled her daughter to kneel "it is forbidden, get down"

As humans came by carrying a golden royal sedan chair Jade looked up to see "Shendu"

As the procession left Jade stood up and watched them leave.

"Shendu's alive. I gotta tell" but what she saw when she turned around shocked her. It was Jackie wearing purple and dark blue clothes with a long braid and sweeping the streets.

"Jackie, what did you do to your hair, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Your job" He said as he handed her the broom.

"Sweeping dragon do" Jade asked

"Where have you been Jade where's your uniform" Jackie asked

"Um why exactly do we have to wear uniforms?"

"Because it is required of all servants of the supreme ruler his majestic highness lord Shendu" Jackie said with a flare of crazy movements that ended in a bow.

"Are you telling me, Shendu rules to world?"

"Oh of course not each of the seven emperors has his or her own domain

"Seven?" Jade asked.

"Yes, seven of the eight siblings, Hsi Wu the Grand traitor is in eternal punishment"

"Since when" Jade asked.

"Since the dawn of history, what is wrong with you today" asked his niece.

"Hm, history" Jade wondered as she scratched her head "Uncle said that he book of ages magically recorded history. When Shendu wrote in it he must have rewrote the past so he was never destroyed and the demons were never banished through their portals and now" she gasped "I'm in Demon World" She shouted.

"Jackie we've gotta talk" Jade said and ran after Jackie into the palace.

As she snuck into the palace and down some stairs she was suddenly pulled into a closet, it was Jackie again.

"Today" he said as he tossed her a brush "you must scrub master's bath chamber"

"No way" she said as she tossed the brush over her shoulder.

"Then fill his tub with fresh muck" Jackie continued as he passed her a bubbling stinking bucket.

"Ewe yuck" she gagged as she placed the bucket on the ground.

"And its talons day as well as visitation, so don't forget to trim master's toenails and then get dressed in your special kimono"

"Jackie listen to me" she shouted at him "I don't work for Shendu and nether do you. Demons don't rule the world, humans do. The demons were banished to the Netherworlds *she did a kick* by the eight immortals *prayer hands* along time ago, then they got out and we banished *she did a air chop* the seven we couldn't trust again, but Shendu possessed you, found this magic book, changed the past, and now none of that ever happened"

"That's crazy Jade your crazy, humans ruling the world" he said heading to the curtain door as Jade moved in front of him.

"It's true" she insisted "We built cities with cars and computers and… my watch, look at my watch" she showed him.

"What's a watch" he asked as she pressed the button.

"Hey, hey, hey, I'm Maroen Moose"

The voice had scared Jackie and he checked outside the curtain to see if anyone had heard the device.

"Magic is outlawed" he told her "you know that"

"Uhg it's not magic its technology human technology and you gave this watch to me, but I guess you wouldn't remember that" said suddenly down casted.

"Jade, if what you say is true why don't I remember any of it" he asked.

"I don't know" she said "maybe" but then she remembered the paper took it out and read it:

_And Jade Chan with her guardian Hsi Wu (Seymour) became a wiley accomplice in the battle versus evil_

"This is from the book and it's about me and Hsi Wu it didn't get rewritten so neither did I that's why remember, that's why I'm still wearing these clothes"

The Gong went off, "The dinner gong, quickly you must change into these and when you finish with master's toenails the maids will take you to get readily for Visitation"

"Uh Jackie what's Visitation" she asked.

"Every month Hsi Wu is brought to a different Emperor to be tortured and every seventh months he is brought here where every day he sits in a cage in the throne room to be tortured for his unknown actions as a traitor. But while he is here once a week you give him your presence in your um… special kimono and that seems to pain him the most"

"Jackie… how special is this kimono"

"Let's just say I'm glad I got to see you again with no scars on your skin. Now I must go"

"I guess I better hide this paper somewhere safe" she said to herself with worry about what she had just been told and put the paper in her uniform shoe.


	4. Demon World part 3

**Sorry for the delay enjoy**

**The only I own in this story is how I chose to write it**

**P.S. I don't own any quotes from the show that are in the story**

**Ch 4: Demon World (part 3)**

"Jackie, where did you go" she asked as she searched the halls for her Uncle after she had changed into her uniform. When she came to some stairs she snuck up them only to see Shendu watching the Dark Hand dressed as jesters and fooling around.

"Dance my jesters" Shendu said "Dance" he enunciated with quick laser burst from his eyes to their feat to which the group responded to with a jig after Chow got his backside burnt.

"No way" Jade said causing Shendu to notice her

"You" he said and beckoned her forward which she did with a nervous smile, "Why do you not bow"

"Jade" she heard someone say and saw in her peripherals Hsi Wu in a cage near Shendu's throne.

Jackie quickly came forward with a bow and said "your scalyness please excuses me slow witted niece"

Shendu reached forward and grabbed Jackie by the braid "If she were not excused she would be in flames, now fetch me dinner" he complete while dropping Jackie.

"Yes master" Jackie said with another bow as he ran off to get Shendu's food.

"Jackie" Jade muttered worriedly.

"Tasty treats for his glorious excellence" Jackie said as he reached forward for a hand full of giant slugs.

"What a good slave you make Jackie Chan" Shendu said while finishing his plate.

"My joy is to serve you master" Jackie said, still bent over with the plate on his back.

"Keeping ones enemy's close is not just wise, it's gratifying" Shendu said with satisfaction.

"Shendu remembers the way things were too" Jade said to herself.

"Child" Shendu shouted.

"Uh yes master" Jade said quickly.

"It's Talons day and then you need to get dressed up for your friend" he said gesturing to the caged Hsi Wu.

After she had cut Shendu's nails (gagging the whole time to herself) she was take to get dressed by two black hooded robed maids. Jade quickly hid the watch and her necklace, the partner of the one she had given to Seymour. The Kimono the maids put her in was pink with cherry blossom and she quickly realized what Jackie meant by scars. The dress felt like it was made of cloth and pins which she could feel poking, prodding, and piercing her skin. When she was ready she was brought back to the throne room where Hsi Wu's cage had been moved to the center of the room.

Shendu ushered her forward and said "Well Jade say hello to your friend"

"Hello friend," Jade said now in front of the cage and remembering that she must pretend to be slow witted and obedient.

"Hello Jade" Hsi Wu said sad with knowing what the dress was doing to her.

"And tell him how you feel" Shendu persisted.

"Hurt" she said in a little girl's voice.

"Well then you heard her Hsi Wu, she hurts so why don't you give her a hug to make her feel better. Jade step in"

But before she could Hsi Wu said "no, I won't do it" but them Jade noticed a collar around Hsi Wu's neck that suddenly glowed. Shendu pushed Jade forward as Hsi Wu staggered like a puppet on a string and gave her what could only be called, the world's most painful hug.

"I'm sorry" Hsi Wu whispered in her ear so Shendu could not hear him.

"I remember" Jade whispered back "I will set you free" she promised.

After the hug Shendu had them dance for his enjoyment before finally telling Jade that she could leave. When visitation was done the two maids came again to help her change out of the Kimono. Just as she was about to change back into her normal clothes she notice one of the maids check outside the room to see if anyone was coming then she dismissed the other maid. Jade was starting to wonder what this maid was doing when she pulled down her hood.

"Viper" Jade said.

"Yes" she said "how did you know my name"

"You wouldn't believe me" Jade responded.

"Well then tell me later, but promise me that you won't let Shendu know that I'm helping you" Viper asked as she took out a small jar of cream from the folds of her robe.

"Here" she said "this cream will help your scars feel more bearable" but as Viper was about to apply the cream to Jade's new scars she noticed that all of Jade's old scars were gone, "Um maybe you should tell me now"

After Jade had told Viper what she had explained to Jackie, had the cream applied, was dressed and replace her watch and necklace back where they belong they then met up with Jackie who was still disposing of Shendu's leftovers from the meal

"Jackie there's no way I'm ever doing that again, and Shendu treats you like a dog on a leash" she said emphasizing what she meant by pulling on Jackie's braid.

"The girl has a point" Viper said.

"And what are you doing here with your hood off, no one is supposed to see your face" Jackie said.

"Relax, if I hear anyone coming I just pull it back up, and remember as this is the first day of the month and I'm the Senior Visitation Maid I'm supposed to follow Jade around so Hsi Wu doesn't misbehave"

"Uh what are you supposed to do if he does misbehave" Jade asked nervously.

"Cut your arm" she said nonchalantly but at the sight of Jade's flinch she continued "trust me it has only happened once and I had nightmares about your reaction for weeks," she knelt down to Jade's level "but if what you say is true then we can put a stop to all this, right Jackie" she said pointedly to him

"What can I do" Jackie said as he bent down to throw the bucket's content into the fire "I'm just a food servant, his slave"

"The Jackie Chan I knew was nobody's whipping boy, he was a hero" Jade said

"He was" Jackie questioned

"And you can be again Jackie" Jade stated "help me fix history, help me rewrite the book of ages

~*~ !~*~! ~*~ !~*~! ~*~

After Shendu was asleep Jade, Jackie and Viper, with her hood up, snuck out.

"Which way" Jade asked.

"But servants aren't allowed in the library" Jackie protested.

"I told you we aren't servants" Jade reminded him "now come on"

"Yeah don't be such a stick in the mud hero boy" Viper said as she walked past him.

"Jade careful" Jackie said as he caught up to them to show where the library was.

"Whoa" Jade said as she was the mass amount of books.

As Jackie walked further in to see the whole library his observations were cut short by a finger whip it to the head.

"Get out" Uncle whispered.

"Uncle" Jade said, happy to see another good familiar face.

"Only master's library boy is allowed in here" Uncle explained.

"Uncle we need your help, we're looking for a book" Jade said.

"Forbidden" he said and then caught sight of Viper "And you brought the Senior Visitation Maid with you, what were you thinking"

"It's okay Uncle she's with us" Jade explained as Viper took of her hood to look around.

"Either way, these books are filled with magic even I'm not allowed to read them"

"The Book of Ages" Jade protested.

"Never heard of it" Uncle answered quickly while trying to push Jade out of the library.

"Are you sure" Jade asked as she escaped Uncle's grasp, "maybe it's over here" she said as she ran to one spot in the library as Uncle chased her.

"No it is not" Uncle said as she ran off again.

"How about here," Jade asked.

"Not there", Uncle responded.

"Well maybe over here" Jade questioned again.

"No I have been Library Boy for 60 years I am sure" Uncle in an effort to stop her.

"Really" Jade asked.

"Really" Uncle confirmed.

"In that case" Jade said as she went to find and push down a giant Atlas.

Uncle gasped, "Forbidden magic"

"Relax, it's just an Atlas, " Jade said as she opened it while Viper held up a candle for Jade to see with as she flipped thru the pages "if the book's not here in Shendu library there's only one other place it could be Australia"

"Aiie-Yahh, no-man's-land that continent is forbidden" Uncle said.

"There is nothing there Jade" Jackie told her.

"Except a fortress" Viper reminded them.

(~*~)

**Read and review this time I'm aiming for 17 to 20 reviews**


End file.
